Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to fiber optic cables, and more specifically to frictional coupling of elements to adjoining structure within the cables.
Coupling of elements, such as stacks of ribbons of optical fibers, tight-buffered optical fibers, or loose tubes containing optical fibers, etc., within a fiber optic cable to surrounding or adjoining structure of the cable may reduce axial displacement of the elements and corresponding buckling of optical fibers associated with the elements that may otherwise lead to increased signal attenuation of the optical fibers. For example, if the elements are insufficiently coupled, the elements may become redistributed in a cable when the cable stretches or bends, and as a result the elements may become unevenly packed into a section of the cable. When the cable subsequently straightens or contracts in cooler temperatures or released tension, the elements in the packed section may then buckle or kink, leading to attenuation and/or optical fiber damage.
Foam tape and grease may be used in a fiber optic cable to facilitate coupling between elements, such as stacks of ribbons, and the surrounding structure within the cable. However, the foam may be bulky and may correspondingly increase a cable diameter and associated material costs. Grease can be messy to work with and apply. A need exists for an efficient solution to couple elements within a fiber optic cable to surrounding and/or adjoining structure of the cables, such as the cable jacket, without substantially increasing the cable diameter and/or associated material costs.